My Weird Love
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Apakah ini merupakan kisah lanjutan dari Love Because of The Traffic Light? Bisa jadi. Atau mungkin curahan hati seseorang? Mungkin juga. Hehehe.. NaruHina Slight KonoHana


**Hola.. hola.. Nai balik lagi dengan fanfic** _ **oneshot**_ **baru. Sebenarnya nggak niat buat sequel, tapi boleh juga kalau mau dianggap sequel dari Love Because of The Traffic Light?**

 **Disclaimer** : I only own the story

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My Weird Love**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disandarkannya bahu tegaknya pada batang pohon tua. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tangan yang semenit lalu memegang kokang senjata kini terkulai dan bergetar hebat. Ya Tuhan, belum pernah dia dihadapkan pada kondisi seperti ini. Selama ini yang didapatnya di akademi hanya latihan semata. Meski terasa mengerikan, tetapi dirinya tahu itu hanya latihan. Merayap dalam ruang sempit yang di batasi dengan jeruji kawat runcing di sisi kanan dan kiri, di atas lumpur, dengan mempertahankan posisinya. Karena jika punggungnya naik sedikit saja, bukan tidak mungkin peluru yang ditembakkan seniornya dari atas akan melukai tubuhnya. Tapi tetap saja, itu hanya latihan.

Saat ini pemuda itu dan kawan-kawannya dihadapkan pada kenyataan, melawan para pemberontak di pedalaman wilayah negara. Bukan latihan lagi. Bukan seniornya lagi yang menjadi lawannya. Melainkan benar-benar musuh yang tidak mengenal siapa dirinya. Musuh yang tidak kenal rasa manusiawi. Musuh yang mengincar nyawanya.

Ya Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Menangis? Hahahaha lucu sekali bukan? Menurutnya tidak juga. Dirinya juga manusia, begitu jawabnya jika ada orang yang mengolok-olok sisi termehek-meheknya. Sejenak terbayang wajah ayahnya. Rambut kuningnya, mata birunya, fisik yang diturunkan padanya. Lalu sang ibu, keceriaannya, keberaniannya untuk menantang hal-hal baru, sifat yang diturunkan padanya. Dia ingat dengan sangat jelas saat sang ibu tidak memberikan restu ketika dirinya mengungkapkan keinginan untuk masuk ke akademi militer. Dia ingat saat ibunya selalu bersedih dan murung ketika mendekati hari-hari keberangkatannya menuju akademi. Tetapi dia juga ingat sang ibu menangis terharu pada acara tupdik (penutupan pendidikan) karena mendengar pengumuman bahwa putranya merupakan lulusan terbaik.

OK kira-kira apalagi yang bisa diingatnya saat ini? Ya siapa tahu ini adalah saat terakhirnya sebagai seorang manusia. Hahahaha terlihat pesimis bukan?

Ah pemuda itu juga merindukan adik angkatnya. Pemuda yang sama energiknya dengan dirinya. Pemuda berrambut cokelat, beriris mata gelap yang mengikuti jejaknya menempuh pendidikan di akademi. Dengan terang-terangan sang adik mengatakan akan terus mengekor dirinya demi bisa memenangkan perhatian sang ibu. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa ketika mengingat persaingan mereka dulu untuk mendapat perhatian orang tua mereka. Padahal Konohamaru, sang adik, hanyalah anak angkat bagi keluarga Namikaze. Tapi tetap saja ayah dan ibunya memberikan perlakuan sama kepada keduanya.

Dziinggggggg... DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara rentetan peluru yang terlepas dari sarangnya menyadarkan dirinya kembali pada kenyataan. Ah sekarang bukan saat yang tepat sebenarnya. Ia sudah disumpah akan mengabdikan diri kepada negaranya dalam keadaan apapun termasuk mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan dengan mudah mengantar nyawanya bukan?

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan kegembiraan bagi dirinya. Bukan hanya dirinya, tetapi juga teman-temannya, keluarga mereka, dan bahkan bagi negara tercintanya. Ketika dua hari yang lalu dirinya dan kawan-kawannya berhasil menangkap pemimpin pemberontakan. Membawanya ke hadapan komandan untuk selanjutnya diserahkan kepada pengadilan negara di ibu kota.

Riuh rendah dari ratusan manusia menggema ke seluruh sudut kabin kapal militer yang sedang membawa mereka pulang. Enam bulan bukan waktu yang singkat bagi prajurit seperti dirinya saat sedang bertugas. Kerinduan yang mendalam kepada sanak keluarga begitu menggebu-gebu. Bukan hanya dirinya, teman-teman seangkatannya tentu saja juga. Apalagi ini merupakan tugas luar perdana mereka setelah lulus dari akademi.

Dirinya memilih melangkah keluar kabin, menuju dek kapal. Semilir angin laut menggodanya untuk tetap berdiri di sana. Memandang batas cakrawala di ujung lautan. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Matanya memejam, menikmati setiap sapuan yang diberikan sang bayu kepadanya. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya film romantis yang sering ditonton oleh ibunya. _TITANIC._ Hah? Apa hubungannya? Terkekeh pelan dirinya saat mengingat salah satu adegan dalam film itu, saat pemeran utama wanita dipeluk dari belakang oleh si pria, keduanya merentangkan tangan menikmati hembusan angin.

Yang membuatnya tertawa adalah ketika malam harinya dia mendapati sang ibu membujuk ayahnya untuk menirukan adegan itu. Ya Tuhan! Padahal mereka sudah paruh baya. Tetapi hal-hal romantis tak pernah hilang dari keduanya. Dirinya benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan orang tua seperti ayah dan ibunya. Dia bahkan berharap suatu saat nanti akan memiliki istri yang seperti sang ibu. Istri yang begitu mencintai suami dan ibu yang begitu mencintai anak-anaknya. Membayangkan dirinya menikah saja membuat pipinya merona. Ah padahal dia sudah bukan remaja lagi. Dan jangan lupa dia juga belum punya kekasih untuk dijadikan tambatan hatinya. Lalu untuk apa pula pipinya memerah? Ng.. Sebenarnya ada seorang gadis yang dari dulu hingga sekarang masih nyangkut di hatinya. Hanya saja... Uhh.. pipinya semakin memerah saja dengan membayangkan wajah gadis itu.

Tepukan di bahu kanannya membuat perwira muda itu menolehkan kepala.

"Sedang melamun Letnan?"

"Siap! Tidak Pak."

Lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu hanya terkekeh.

"Santai saja. Kita tidak sedang dinas sekarang."

"Siap Pak! Eh .. "

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

Lelaki berrambut pirang itu tersenyum kikuk.

"Jadi kau ingin segera bertemu orang tuamu kurasa?"

"Iya Pak."

"Hmm.. Aku juga merindukan keluargaku. Istri dan anakku. Sebelum berangkat tugas luar aku sudah berjanji pada mereka untuk mengambil cuti dan mengajak mereka berjalan-jalan. Tapi sebelum sempat pergi aku justru mendapat panggilan darurat dari Komandan."

Lelaki muda di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum sendu. Dia pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang menimpa anak sang Kolonel di hadapannya. Hanya bedanya ayahnya disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan karena memang saat itu Namikaze tua itu baru merintis Namikaze Corp.

"Pasti mereka sedih ya Pak."

"Tentu saja. Tetapi ya itulah resiko dari keluarga prajurit. Mereka yang telah memilih menjadi bagian dari keluarga militer sudah mengetahui resiko yang akan mereka hadapi. Bagi mereka figur suami atau ayah hanyalah 50% mereka miliki. Karena 50% yang lain seorang prajurit adalah milik negara."

Letnan muda itu tersenyum. Kemudian keduanya memandang di kejauhan, di garis horizon yang memisahkan langit dan lautan. Menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun Naruto! Kau benar-benar kurus. Apa kau kekurangan asupan di sana? Apa di sana kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak?"

Dan beberapa pertanyaan lain dilontarkan oleh wanita cantik paruh baya dan berrambut merah. Sementara sang pria yang mewariskan fisik genetik kepadanya hanya tersenyum. Kemudian ketiganya berpelukan.

"Kau ini Kushina. Selalu saja begitu, Naruto kan sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Lihat! Ia seorang pria sekarang. Bukan hanya pria tapi pria yang menakjubkan."

"Hahahaha.. Maafkan aku anata! Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya kau tahu?"

"Ibu.. benar kata ayah. Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diri, tentu saja ada teman-teman juga dan kami saling menjaga."

"Huuhh Ayah dan anak sama saja. Tidak mau sedikit saja Ibunya bermanja."

Kedua pria di sisi kiri dan kanan sang wanita hanya tersenyum. Naruto mulai mengedarkan pandangannya dan dilihatnya pemandangan yang sangat mengharukan. Teman-temannya, Sai sedang memeluk ibunya yang menangis. Ayah Aburame Shino yang hanya menepuk datar punggung anaknya. Uchiha Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura, tunangannya sekaligus teman masa kecil Naruto, yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Inuzuka Kiba mengelus-elus telinga anjing kesayangannya. Kolonel Hatake Kakashi bahkan sudah berjalan meninggalkan dermaga bersama istri dan anaknya.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan cengiran kebanggaannya. Memanggul tas ranselnya dan meraih tangan kedua orangtuanya, Naruto melangkah kembali menuju suatu tempat yang disebutnya sebagai rumah.

.

.

.

"TADAIMAAA!" Ucap ketiga orang tersebut bersamaan.

"Okaeri.. Huwaaa Nii-chan jelek sudah pulang."

Suara remaja laki-laki memekakkan menghampiri telinganya. Baru saja selangkah kakinya memasuki rumah, tubuh yang hampir sama besar dengan dirinya sudah menyerbu ke arahnya. Beruntung keduanya memiliki keseimbangan yang cukup stabil (Tentu saja! Mereka berdua taruna akademi militer bukan?) sehingga tidak terelak ke belakang.

"Wahh Konohamaru! Lihat dirimu! Kau sudah semakin tampan sekarang."

"Tentu saja Nii-chan! Aku sudah mau masuk tahun kedua sekarang. Eh aku bahkan lebih tampan darimu. Nee Ibu? Ayah?"

Mereka yang dipanggil sebagai ibu dan ayah hanya tersenyum manggut-manggut. Melihat ini tentu saja Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jadi aku kalah nih?"

Konohamaru nyengir lebar.

"Ano.."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi kehangatan keluarga tersebut.

"Whoaa.. Ada Hanabi di sini?" seru Kushina.

"Maafkan kami yang terlalu larut dalam suasana ini ya Hanabi-chan." Lanjut Minato.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung gadis muda di hadapannya ini. Rambut panjang berwarna cokelat diikat lepas di belakang, berbanding terbalik dengan penampilannya yang cukup tomboy. Iris matanya serupa permata _amethyst_ , hiasan cincin pernikahan ibunya.

Tunggu! Rasanya ada yang aneh. Iris _amethyst_?

"Nee Baka onii-san. Apa yang kau lihat ha? Dia ini pacarku lhoo. PACARKU!"

Gertakan sang adik membuat Naruto berhenti mengamati sang gadis. Dengan kikuk di garuknya belakang kepalanya. Sementara Konohamaru melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang gadis itu, merangkul posesif.

"Nee Naruto, kau tidak malu pada Konohamaru hah? Baru masuk akademi tapi sudah memperkenalkan calon menantu kami. Kau?"

Ketiga manusia di hadapan Kushina hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Tiga? Tentu saja termasuk Naruto karena dirinya merasa sang Ibu ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak laku. Oh Tuhan.. Konohamaru sialan! Setelah ini pasti sang Ibu akan mengejar-ngejar dirinya agar segera memiliki pacar.

Naruto hanya mendengus kesal kemudian ikut duduk di sofa bersama adiknya. Sengaja untuk mengganggu mereka agar tidak bermesraan. Huahahahaha.. Naruto ketawa setan dalam hati.

"Nii-chan? Kenapa masih di sini?"

"Hah? Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Nii-chan ayolaaahh. Kau kan juga lelaki, harusnya kau mengerti."

Naruto hanya memasang wajah bodoh, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah Konohamaru-kun. Biarkan saja Naruto-nii di sini. Mungkin dia masih kangen denganmu?"

Hanabi menengahi. Konohamaru tentu saja mendengus kesal. Dan dengusannya bertambah keras ketika dilihatnya Naruto menyeringai.

"Ah iya, Naruto-nii kan jones. Mana tahu dia hal begini?"

 **JLEBB!**

Panah sang arjuna menancap tepat di jantungnya. Eh bukan! Tapi ucapan adiknya yang nakal. Kini giliran Naruto yang mendengus. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak berpikir.

"Nee.. Namamu Hanabi?"

"Hai Naruto-nii."

"Di mana kau kenal Kono sialan ini?"

Sebelum Konohamaru sempat protes mulutnya telah lebih dulu dibekap Naruto. Sementara Hanabi hanya tertawa renyah.

"Hahahaha.. Kami bertemu empat bulan lalu, saat pesta perayaan kerjasama Namikaze Corp dengan perusahaan ayah."

"Woo.. Kau anak pengusaha?"

Konohamaru menyela.

"Bukan hanya anak Nii-chan. Hanabi calon pewaris Hyuga Corp."

"Wahh.. Kau benar-benar beruntung ne Kono sialan? Ng.. Hyuga.. Hyu-ga- APA? Kau seorang Hyuga?"

Kedua remaja beranjak dewasa di depannya terlonjak kaget. Konohamaru sampai memeluk Hanabi (kesempatan chuy).

"I-iya."

Mata Naruto berbinar-binar, pipinya memerah. Entah mengapa, perasaan dia hanya mendengar kata Hyuga.

"Kau punya saudara?"

Karena Hanabi mengira jika calon ahem*kakakipar*ahem nya ini mungkin seumuran sepupunya, langsung saja ia menganggukkan kepala. Mungkin mereka pernah bertemu atau bahkan berteman.

"Naruto-nii kenal Neji-nii?"

"HAH? Neji? Aku tidak kenal."

"Lalu? Kenapa baka nii-san menanyakan itu tadi? Atau kau kenal Hiashi-sama?" lanjut Konohamaru.

"Hiashi? Siapa pula itu?"

KonoHana hanya bisa tepok jidat. Sebenarnya Hanabi hendak melontarkan satu nama lagi. Tapi rasanya aneh karena kakak perempuannya bukan tipe orang yang banyak teman. Atau mungkin teman kerjanya? Tidak! Kakaknya bukan seorang tentara, melainkan seorang polisi.

"Hinata."

Hanabi kaget, matanya membulat sempurna. Dahinya berkerut.

"Naruto-nii kenal Hinata-nee?"

Naruto mengangguk antusias. Lalu tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hanabi, mengabaikan seruan protes adik angkatnya.

"Kau adiknya?"

"Iya."

"Boleh minta fotonya? nomor HP nya? Akun fb, twitter, line?"

Bolehkah Konohamaru dan Hanabi muntah sekarang? Karena di hadapan mereka saat ini adalah Naruto yang sedang memasang _puppy eyes_ nya.

.

.

.

Terik sinar matahari siang ini sungguh sangat mengganggu aktivitasnya di jalanan. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Meski begitu, ia tetap tersenyum dan tenang menjalankan pekerjaannya. Mengabdi untuk masyarakat sudah menjadi darah yang mengalir dalam jiwanya.

"Hinata!" Panggilan seorang kawan membuatnya menolehkan muka.

Seorang gadis memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Hinata berlari menghampirinya.

"Saatnya istirahat. Ayo kita makan siang bersama. Aku bawa bento buatanku sendiri lhoo.."

"Benarkah? Wah pasti masakan Matsuri-chan enak."

"Hihihihi.. tidak seenak masakan Hinata."

Kedua polisi wanita tersebut melangkahkan kaki menuju pos polisi di ujung jalan. Sambil sesekali mengobrol dan bersenda gurau.

Baru saja keduanya duduk dan membuka bento masing-masing, Hinata merasakan getaran dari _smartphone_ nya. Beberapa kali getaran hingga ia mengernyit heran dan segera meraih benda kecil tersebut di saku kemeja seragamnya.

Matanya mengamati notifikasi-notifikasi dari beberapa aplikasi media sosial di _smartphone_ tersebut. Mengernyit heran ia membuka satu persatu aplikasi itu.

 **LINE**

 _ **Namikaze Naruto – Added you by phone number**_

 **Facebook**

 _ **New friend request from Namikaze Naruto**_

 **Twitter**

 _ **Namikaze Naruto started following you**_

Tiba-tiba saja muka Hinata menampilkan semburat merah di sekitar gundukan pipi tembamnya. Iris seindah warna bulan itu semakin membulat tatkala membuka aplikasi pesan teks.

 **+81-XXXX-XXXX**

 _ **Selamat siang Brigadir cantik. Apa Anda sudah siap untuk meminang eh menilang saya, hm?**_

.

.

.

 **END (?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bagian dari cerita di atas sebenarnya ada yang merupakan isi curahan hati author hehehe.**

 **Review ya, arigato.**


End file.
